Angus Young Signature SG
The Angus Young Signature SG introduced in 2000, was fittingly the first ever artist signature SG model. While not a direct copy of any particular SG that Angus used, it was styled generally after the 1966-1971 Batwing style SGs Angus played most often in his early career. However, one feature was inspired by a specific SG of his; the neck profile of his very first SG, which was very thin. The body design was borrowed from the contemporary SG Standard. Earlier examples tend to be lighter in color and more brownish-red, while later examples are darker. This model was discontinued in 2008. In 2010, two new Angus Young Signature SGs were introduced. Again, the USA model was not based directly on any one SG Angus owns, but an amalgamation of features from several. However, the Custom Shop model was a direct replica of a circa 1970 SG Standard (Gibson incorrectly calls it a '68 and implies it was his first SG, which it wasn't) that Angus had almost entirely rebuilt by JayDee guitars in 1984, with distinctive lightning bolt inlays. This became his number one guitar for the Who Made Who tour, and was frequently used on the Stiff Upper Lip and Black Ice tours as well. However, while the original likely features the stock T-Tops, the Gibson replica features Seymour Duncans similar to what Angus uses in his other SGs on recent tours. 2000-2008 * $1,849 Street (2000-2005) * $2,099 Street (2005-2007) * $2,309 Street (2008) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Standard style beveling * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 4.25 degree angle ** Titebond glue ** Standard style heel * Joins body at 22nd fret * Angus profile (.775" / .875") * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Silk-screened Angus Devil cartoon *** Drawn originally by Angus himself ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 10/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * '57 Classic humbucker (neck) ** AlNiCo II magnet ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * Angus Young Signature humbucker (bridge) ** AlNiCo V magnet ** 9 - 14k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated cover * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Grover Keystone tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Witch Hat knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Maestro vibrola w/ engraved lyre, lightning bolt and "Angus" Finishes: * Aged Cherry 2005 Back In Black 25th Anniversary Signature Limited Run of only 7 units. Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Standard style beveling * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 4.25 degree angle ** Titebond glue ** Standard style heel * Joins body at 22nd fret * Angus profile (.775" / .875") * Ebony fretboard ** No inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Silk-screened Angus Devil cartoon *** Drawn originally by Angus himself ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 10/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply, black * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * '57 Classic humbucker (neck) ** AlNiCo II magnet ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance ** Black chrome plated cover ** No polepiece screws * Angus Young Signature humbucker (bridge) ** AlNiCo V magnet ** 9 - 14k Ohms DCR ** Black chrome plated cover ** No polepiece screws * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Black hardware * Grover Keystone tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Black buttons * Ebony "Batwing" pickguard ** "Back In Black | 25" logo * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Single-ply black * Black Witch Hat knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Maestro vibrola w/ engraved lyre, lightning bolt and "Angus" ** Black cover, Nickel arm and claw Finishes: * Ebony 2010-2013 * $2,309 Street (2010-2012) * $1,499 Street (Ebony clearance, 2013) * $1,899 Street (Aged Cherry, 2013) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Standard style beveling * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 4 degree angle ** Titebond 50 glue ** Standard style heel * Joins body at 22nd fret * Angus profile (.775" / .850") * Ebony fretboard (2010 - March 2012) * Indian Rosewood fretboard (March 2012 - 2013) ** Acrylic Lightning Bolt inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 22 jumbo frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 9/16" scale * Corian nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * '57 Classic humbucker (neck) ** AlNiCo II magnet ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * Angus Young Signature humbucker (bridge) ** AlNiCo V magnet ** 9 - 14k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated cover * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300K linear vol ** CTS 500k audio tone Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Grover Keystone tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w ** Angus Young's signature * Black Witch Hat knobs * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Ebony (2010-2012) * Aged Cherry (2013) 2010 Custom Shop Signature Limited run of 200 VOS and 50 aged & signed units. * $4,299 Street (VOS) * ~$6,599 Street est. (Aged & Signed) Body: * Solid 2-piece Honduran Mahogany body ** Offset center seam * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc quartersawn Maple * Angus profile * Set-in construction ** 2.5 degree pitch ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue ** Joins body at 22nd fret ** Unique heel shape * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl Lightning Bolt inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo *** '70s style font ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown ** 17o pitch * 22 medium-jumbo frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 5/8" scale * Bone nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Thinner vintage-style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Seymour Duncan Pearly gates humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 7.3k (neck) & 8.35k (bridge) Ohms DCR ** Chrome plated covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k audio taper pots ** Tone controls bypassed ** Mallory 150 "Bumblebee" caps? Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Schaller M6 tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio * 3-ply "Batwing" pickguard ** Pickup ring mounted in bridge position * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, blank * Black Witch Hat knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge ** Nylon saddles * Zamak stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Angus Cherry